encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Lewis (TV series)
Lewis is a British television detective drama produced for ITV. A spin-off from Inspector Morse, like that series it is set in Oxford. Kevin Whately reprises his character Robert "Robbie" Lewis, who was Morse's sergeant in the original series. Lewis has now been promoted to detective inspector and is assisted by DS James Hathaway, portrayed by Laurence Fox, who is also promoted to Inspector in the eighth series airing in 2014. The series also stars Clare Holman as forensic pathologist Dr Laura Hobson, and Angela Griffin as DS Lizzie Maddox. Cast *Kevin Whately as Detective Inspector Robert Lewis (2006–present) — Widowed after his wife was killed in a hit-and-run car accident, Inspector Lewis is a workaholic. He often shows an uncanny intuition in solving murder cases. He is the father of two children, including daughter Lynn who is married and expecting a baby at one point in the series. *Laurence Fox as Detective Sergeant (later Detective Inspector) James Hathaway (2006–present) – James Hathaway is a very private person, often hiding his feelings or past from Lewis, even when it is relevant to a murder investigation. This tendency has caused some tension between the two. Educated at Cambridge, Hathaway is the more erudite of the pair, often knowing the source of various quotes and obscure knowledge frequently cited by those under investigation. Prior to joining the police force, Hathaway had originally moved to Oxford to enter a Catholic seminary but left for reasons that are never made completely clear, though there are hints that he may have had doubts about organised religion. Hathaway was a Detective Sergeant until the eighth season, in which he is promoted to the rank of Detective Inspector following a short break from the police.[1] Hathaway is forced to confront his past in the ninth season, with father Philip Hathaway and sister Nell.[2] In Series 9, he is the principal lead in criminal investigations with Lizzie Maddox and Lewis, who returns from retirement, working under his direction. *Clare Holman as Dr. Laura Hobson (2006–present) — Romantic tensions simmer between forensic pathologist Dr. Hobson and Lewis throughout the series. Hobson is single and childless, and like Lewis and Hathaway, is dedicated to her job to a point that it interrupts many of her personal plans. She and Lewis do become a couple during the seventh season. *Rebecca Front as Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent (2006–2014) — She is the senior officer supervising Lewis and Hathaway. When Lewis returned from his overseas secondment Innocent was not convinced that Lewis would be of value, but he proved himself to her on his first case. Innocent is frequently at odds with Lewis over his investigation style. *Angela Griffin as Detective Sergeant Lizzie Maddox (2014–present) — She becomes Hathaway's DS, following his promotion to Detective Inspector. *Steve Toussaint as Chief Superintendent Joseph Moody (2015–present) — He arrives at Oxfordshire Police as the new chief superintendent, replacing Innocent. He soon clashes with Lewis over the latter's more traditional approach to detective work.[3] Writers Colin Dexter, the author of the Inspector Morse novels, makes a very brief cameo appearance in several episodes, including one as a porter at Wadham College. The episode scripts follow Dexter's approach, but each of them isCREDITED to one of several other writers including, most frequently, Russell Lewis, Alan Plater, and Stephen Churchett. The music for the series wasCOMPOSED by Barrington Pheloung, who created the music for the original Morse series.[4] Production history FOLLOWING THEbroadcast of a pilot in 2006, a first series ofTHREE episodes was broadcast in February and March 2007. A second series of four episodes was broadcast in early 2008. A third series of four episodes was broadcast on ITV from March to April 2009. A fourth series was broadcast from 2 May 2010, a fifth series from 3 April 2011, and a sixth series from 16 May 2012, each again of four episodes. The seventh series was broadcast from 7 January to 11 February 2013, and consisted ofTHREE two-part stories. In May 2012, after the show was renewed for a seventh series, Fox said it would be its last as both he and Whately wished to move on to other things.[5][6] On 10 February 2014, it was officially announced that the show would be returning with the four original main cast members for an eighth series of three two-part episodes with shooting starting in March 2014.[7][1] On 21 November 2014, Whately announced on BBC Radio Oxford that there will be a ninth series, with shooting starting in May/June 2015.[8] Griffin alsoCONFIRMED on BBC Radio 2 that a new series would start filming in 2015.[9] In an interview with the Evening Standard in March 2015, FoxCONFIRMEDthat a series nine would definitely go ahead, with filming starting in May.[10] On 8 April 2015, ITV officially commissioned a ninth series of Lewis.[11] Locations The majority of the series is filmed in and around Oxford. Some scenes are also filmed at Brunel University and parts of Ealing. Overseas broadcasting PBS broadcast the series as Inspector Lewis in the United States and Canada, as part of its Masterpiece Mystery series.[12] In the United States, all episodes of''Lewis'' are and were originally shown as Inspector Lewis on Masterpiece Mystery! on PBS, except for the pilot, which was shown on the earlier series Mystery!in 2006. The numbering of the episodes on PBS is slightly different from ITV. Series 1 was broadcast as "Season 1" in 2008. However, all of series 2 and episodes 1–3 of series 3 were broadcast as "Season 2" in 2009. Episode 4 of series 3 and all of series 4 were broadcast as "Season 3" in 2010. Series 5 was shown as "Season 4" in 2011, series 6 as "Season 5" in 2012, and series 7 as "Season 6" in 2013. Series 8 is being aired as "Season 7" in 2014.[13] Episodes Ratings Category:2000s British television series Category:2006 British television programme debuts Category:2010s British television series Category:British crime television series Category:Detective television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Inspector Morse Category:ITV television dramas Category:ITV television programmes Category:Television programs based on novels Category:Television shows set in Oxford Category:Television spin-offs Category:Television series by ITV Studios